


Sweet & Sour

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sweet and sour goes well together. Dick introducing Damian to pie, Jason and Dick and Damian and Colin with some pie moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet & Sour

 

> _Brandy Peach Pie_   
>    
> 

“Just try it~!”  
  


“In _how_ many languages do I need to tell you this Grayson? I. do NOT. enjoy. sweets.”  
  


“But…this is _pie_. _No one_ can’t not like _pie!_ ”  
  


“Grayson, you are wearing down my last thread of patience…”  
  


“Just try it Dami! There’s no harm in trying something new!”  
  


“I…don’t…like… _sweets_.”  
  


“ _But it’s pie!”_  
  


 _“_ Get that fork out of my face before I slam your face into that plate!”  
  


“C’mon! Just a bite!”  
  


“…If I were to take a bite, would you leave me alone?”  
  


“You’ll try it then?”  
  


“Hand the damn fork over. I refuse to be fed food by you. Oh don’t make that hang dog face Grayson!”  
  


“…well?”  
  


“Dare I ask what the burning aftertaste is?”  
  


“Probably the brandy.”  
  


“This dessert has alcohol in it?”  
  


“Thus the name ‘Brandy peach pie’. OW! _Why’d you throw the fork at me?!_ ”  
  


“Be grateful it wasn’t a batarang or a knife!”  
  


—  
  


> _Raspberry & Meringue Pie_   
>    
> 

“I should be training…” Jason keeps sneaking nervous glances around him as he follows Dick upstairs.  
  


“What Bruce doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.” Dick replies with cheer as he pushes the kitchen door open. There is a white box sitting on the island in the middle of the pristine room. Two plates are sitting next to it along with a pair of forks and a knife. Jason eyes the box as Dick slides into place in front of the box, “Have a seat, I’ll cut you a piece.”  
  


Jason seats himself on a high stool, half expecting Alfred or Bruce to suddenly come in and start scolding both of them for skipping on their training. But all that happens is Dick opens the box and reveals the most delicious looking pie Jason has ever seen and cuts him a large slice of it.  
  


Dick adds some whipped cream on the side before presenting the plate to Jason with an exaggerated flourish, “Your raspberry and meringue pie Robin.” With a half embarrassed smile, the young man picks up his fork with a mumbled thanks and takes a bit of the pie.  
  


His eyes widen to a comical size, much to Dick’s amusement. Dick laughs when Jason all but _attacks_ the piece and gets some cream on his face. “Whoa, slow down there Jay. It’s not like the pie’s gonna run away or anything.” He leans forward to wipe away a smear of cream from the corner of Jason’s lips. Without a thought, he licks his finger clean.  
  


He realizes that Jason is staring at him with an unreadable expression and he asks, “Want more?”  
  


Jason simply nods slowly before holding out his plate.  
  


—  
  


> _Strawberry and Rhubarb Pie_   
>    
> 

Damian makes a face at the pink and golden food item sitting in front of Colin. Colin smiled and thanked the waitress before she went away and picked up a spoon. “You sure you don’t want this?”  
  


A corner of his lip turns up in a sneer, “I refuse to eat anything that has a _pink_ filling.”  
  


Colin gives him a droll look as he scoops up some vanilla ice cream along with a piece of the strawberry and rhubarb pie. “Appearances can be deceiving Damian. This is actually really good.”  
  


“I’ll pass.” Damian makes a face as he watches Colin slide the spoon into his mouth. But he can’t deny that his curiosity rose as he watched Colin’s expression shift. It went positively _blissful_. His eyes closed and his lips turned up into a pleased smile and then he let out a pleased hum.  
  


His eyes darted down to the dessert and the scoop of ice cream beside it. He frowned as he wondered, _‘Can that really taste good? It looks as though it would taste far too sweet…’_  
  


Damian is pulled out of his thoughts when he realizes that Colin is holding out the spoon in his direction. He can make out the fruit filling hiding underneath the small mouthful of ice cream as Colin speaks, “Why don’t you try some?”  
  


With an extremely dubious state of mind (and ready to make the most waspish comments he can think of if this pie is indeed as sweet as it looks), Damian leans forward with an open mouth to accept the spoonful.  
  


It is indeed sweet but balanced with a tart after taste that makes for a suitable balance. He looks up into Colin’s eager face, swallows and grudgingly admits, “It is…not bad.”  
  


Colin shakes his head, half amused as raises his hand to flag down the waitress. “Excuse me please, could we get another spoon please?”  
  


—


End file.
